


Far to Go

by jesmaine



Category: Murder She Wrote
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesmaine/pseuds/jesmaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after the events in the episode "Thursday's Child," Jessica receives a letter from Nancy Landon. A true drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far to Go

**Author's Note:**

> “I was so desperate to help Steven I would've done anything.” Nancy paused, then went on. "I lied to you about Frank! We were never lovers.”  
> \-- “Thursday’s Child” (S7, Ep 19)

The letter arrived every year around this time, and every year Jessica dutifully read it. As always, it began with news: “Steven has remarried! They’re expecting their first child” and ended with a plea: “I still hope you’ll find it in your heart to forgive me someday.”  


Her hands clenched reflexively, crumpling the paper. Bitter memories of being deliberately hurt and manipulated still haunted her, and forgiveness had been slow to come. Was this the year she would finally reply with a letter of her own?  


Jessica shook her head and tossed the letter in the fireplace.  


Maybe next year.


End file.
